federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Branson (Dominion War)
, |affiliation = *United Federation of Planets *Starfleet }} Sarah Branson was a Human female who lived in the 24th century and services the Federation, Starfleet first as executive officer on board the Allegiance-class starship and then took of the ship a year after the death of the Captain in one of the battles against a fleet of Ori motherships. (Star Trek: Odyssey) Personnel File Biography Early Life On March 23rd, 2340, Sarah Nicole Branson was born to both Elizabeth Shelby and John Branson As a child, Sarah was indoctrinated into the world of colonial agriculture. Although she was schooled at the colony's education center, her marks in astronavigation caught the attention of the local Starfleet contingent. Her application to Starfleet Academy was sponsored by her grandfather then Captain James Branson when she turned fifteen years old. Starfleet Service Career Starfleet Academy Completing her academic studies and college preparatory courses in 2350, Sara was informed of her selection for enrollment to Starfleet Academy three days after her fifteenth birthday. Upon entry, Martin sought out the sciences track, specializing in stellar cartography. Her interest in the subject came from her childhood ambition to become an astronomer. Due to her youth, being one of the youngest midshipmen to attend the Academy, she was paired with the youngest midshipman to attend; Midshipman Fourth Class Chakotay, a ing and boxing prodigy. Being only weeks apart in age, they became close friends due to their shared circumstances. During her sophomore year, Martin completed her field studies course on spacedock, and Chakotay joined an atmospheric piloting team on Venus. He graduated with high honors, finishing third in his class. Commissioned as an Ensign, she joined Chakotay at the Starfleet Tactical College for post-graduate work. Upon her graduation with a master's degree, she entered Starfleet service with the rank of Lieutenant (jg). USS Yamaguchi Lieutenant Junior Grade Sarah Martin served on board the USS Yamaguchi as chief tactical officer in 2352. USS Zeus In 2353-2370, she served on board the Federation starship under the command of Captain Thomas Johnson and later acting Captain, Lieutenant Junior Grade Typhuss James Halliwell and later Captain Susan Rivers at the rank of Lieutenant and once again chief tactical officer and security officer. USS Norway In 2373-2376, with the outbreak of the Dominion War Lieutenant Martin was posted to the newly commissioned USS Norway as chief operations officer and saw a lot of action during the war and was awarded five times for her heroics during the war, it earned her a promotion to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. USS Sutherland In 2376, Sarah was posted to the USS Sutherland her mother's ship and they got to know each other while she served on board the Sutherland and she made a lot of new friends and was present when the returned from its 7 year odyssey in the Delta Quadrant. For one of the newly designed starships to help combat the Borg Collective Sarah was chosen to be the first officer on board the second ship of the new class. USS Odyssey Branson took command of the Odyssey on stardate 57165.9. On her first assignment as captain, the ship received a distress call from the Euphrates. And for the first time in her career, she went head to head with Species 8472. (Star Trek: Odyssey Episode 1x01: "Return to Duty") Personal history Command Style Branson is a relatively young commander, and her lack of knowledge in many of the more technical and scientific fields causes her to rely heavily on her senior staff in those areas. She is nonetheless a shrewd tactician and extremely proficient with most projectile and directed energy weapons. Awards and decoctions *Citation of Honor *Star Cross *Legion of Honor *Medal of Commendation *Career Service Citation *Extended Service Citation *Starfleet Delta Cross *Silver Palm *Battle of Sector 001 Service Medal, *Dominion War Victory Medal, *Raid on San Francisco Service Medal, *Purple Heart, *18 Commendations *Christopher Pike Medal of Valor. Starfleet service record Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Humans